Big Bad Wolf
by royalkaiju
Summary: Neo Needed him, he built her from the bottom up. And that Little Red whisked him away in the belly of the beast.
1. Chapter 1

She hated the snow.

Always had, it was too cold, and it caused the warehouse to chill her to the bone.

Or perhaps that was from the fact that she was the only one there.

Ever since her last job- their last job rather- the warehouse was dusty and she was alone. Even the sounds of his lighter clicking on empty would be better the the echo that her heels left. A smile came to her lips as she sat, wooden crate not even creaking underneath her. Neo could remember the way he would mock her for her outfit, despite it being identical to his.

Come to think of it, he mocked her for every little thing. Not speaking at all, only speaking in private, her snoring, the way she allowed the scuff marks to build up on her shoes, even the way she could run from anything.

The last one caused a familiar feeling of loneliness in the pit of her stomach. He was the one to save her. Tiny and underfed, living on the streets, making ends meet through pickpockting. His voice echoed in her head as Neo recalled the words first spoken.

"You can't get the upper-hand on a professional." Even his porcelain smile struck a cord of envy in her now, just as it did then.

Neo Politan stood, feet hitting the ground with little more then a click of her heels against hard concrete. Roman was her everything and that little Beacon brat stole him from her. Even though it was months ago, Neo ached from the need to fight again,ached for revenge.

Grieving was never her style. The whole down in the dumps, sobbing over the smallest thing, it all seemed unrealistic. But then again she never has someone that meant so much to her. She missed the small cough that would be caused from cigar smoke, even when he was careful not to blow it in her direction. Neo even missed the planning that would keep the both of them awake until the sun came back up.

Leather gloves creaked as they gripped around her parasol. No more. No more greiving, no more cold nights on her own, no more dragging her heels against the concrete. It was time to hunt.

After all, every little red needed a big bad wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

It must have been destiny that brought the two together. Destiny that brought him to East Mistral that day. Destiny that small fingers were so sticky and that his lighter was so shiny against the black of his gloves; even when he was young he had the bad habit and the craving for the smoke in his throat.

Neo could feel it welling up in her chest as she sat, thinking about the day they met always made her feel so empty.

Cue the rags, the way her jeans were always too big no matter how much rope she used to tie them around her frame. Cue the bare feet that ached from always walking on toes, trying to stay silent. Neo could even remember the way that he struck a cold in her despite the sweltering heat that come from the sun upon her shoulders.

She trailed him all day, her heart pounding in her ears and her eyes a pale white. He looked like a man from money. The moment she found him alone she struck quick, hand in and out of his pocket as fast as she could before she stepped back. If only he wasn't faster.

His gloves were so rough around her wrist, and she felt her heart drop from her ears to the pit of her stomach. "You can't the upper-hand on a professional sweetheart." Neo could even hear the creak his glove made as Roman tightened his grip around his cane, and the way the metal sounded as it dragged across the pavement.

But even more, she remembered the scene after, as if it had happened yesterday.

The shift of her feet, the way it felt as she left her double, even the groan as her double shattered as she leaned against the brick, dizzy from the movement. Her semblance was always with her, but she could never get used to how much of her it kept in that double. From her balance to her breath, the doubles were easier to create with practice, but still took everything from her.

Everything.

Neo even allowed a gasp to come from thin lips as she realized she had left the lighter behind. An entire day's work gone in a moment. The poly-chrome girl settled back on her heels as she sat, trying to keep the burning in her throat from developing any further.

The Tiny girl jumped as she heard the voice again. "That's a pretty neat trick you know, the whole disappearing act." As she connected the voice to the face the first thing she noticed was vibrant green eyes, the second being his smile. "You got real potential, we should team up; you might learn something." Even the way he spoke held the condescending tone that his smile carried.

Neo was quick to reach for something, anything, just in case the situation turned out like the last time she was caught and cornered. No condition to work if she was covered in bruises. Great, the only thing she could find was a stick; at least it was something.

"Come on now kid, you've gotta be smarter then that, if i really wanted to hurt you i would have by now." The smile was plastered on his face, and she wanted it gone.

"You got a real name?" The taller man leaned against his cane, awaiting an answer, but neo just stared, scanning his face for any sign of deceit.

She gripped the stick in her right hand, carefully scrawling into the dirt.

 _ **Neo Politan**_


End file.
